they're back
by Hypa To Hell And Back
Summary: its years later and they are back with new experiments. shadow swift glory ice fuzzy and peace are about experience more than any thing in their lives they will learn their past and find the flock for help ut will everything turn out like its planned ?
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: i do not own the scool its all james' **

**ok where to start i think a thanks to a very special freind as at least half of these ideas are hers i love her so much and i dedicate this fan fic to her thanks kat alot. :)**

**next um.. this is my fist ever fan fic so it might be a bit rubbish but please read and then review and tell me how good it is and tell how i can improve thanks alot**

**ALSO THIS MIGHT SOUND VERY MAX RIDY I DIDNT INTEND FOR THAT TO HAPPEN SO DONT LET IT PUT YOU OFF READING IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE SORRY ABOUT THAT**

**year 2000 london england**

dr lesley never thought it possible ever it still might not be possible but still 6 kids 6 animals and a whole new view on life and these kids would change every thing that people will know the whole prospective well thats what she thought.

'escuse me dr lesley its success ful well the eagle is any way well have to wait for the rest'

' good put him where he belongs and make sure hes healthy we need him spick and span for the rest of my plan' dr lesley's asstant left and stage one was 1/6 complete.

**10 years later**

'hello young one' jenson said. a black hairs blue eye girllooked up to seea large un-natural monster staring down at her.. unlocking the cage the guy said

'694 get 693 and 695 then get the younger k9ds we are leaving' shaking 694 did as she was told jenson was a white coat so why was he helping. 694 didnt know.

By the time they had finished there was 6 of them in total and from 694 point of veiw they were all different one had wing so he was part bird then an other looked part wolf and thent here was a polar bear and a monkey of some sort and the youngest 699 didnt show any signs of any animal yet ut she looked shy really shy,thought all different 694 would learn to live and love them like family.

**6 more years later**

hi my name is shadow. im 15 and i lkice with my family. well the arent my family really not y blood any way but still thet are family all the same i love then and im never going to leave them.the others and i well we arent nomal we are quite extraordinary . we are nothing like you or you family unless your weirdly demented or some thing.. im not trying to sound to up my self or anythingbut we are. me (shadow),swift, glory,ice,fuzzy the fuz moster,we all call him fuxxy, and peace. from what i remember as a child we were made on purpose. created by demented totally sick freaks called white coats. we are atleast 5 animal and 95 human and well that 5 makes us look like freaks most of the time.

now you ask where do white coat come from or belong well the white coats elong to this place called the school and well we grew up there in a cage being used for experiments in labs the school felt so like a prison.

there is one other thing i need to mention they are also cexperiments and well they made it past infancy like we have. they are part human part tiger. they.. well they are hunter and no suprise that their names are the hunters. they arent as they seem but they are tough and really hard to control. though they look human most of they time when and if they need to they morph into tiger men complete with stripy fur, fangs. and claws plus everything elsr you can think if. the school uses these things to track us down and others as well but they kill if they have to also they are guards and police for the school.

us to them are a game we are a fun challenge some times evan just a game. long story short they like to cut our throats out tear us in to shreads and make sure ypu never find out aout us.

but relaxing is not on my list yet ok nor on yoursas this story could be a summury of you life or even your childrens life if not todaybt some when soon so me and my family are begging for you to take this seriously . im risking everything for what i just told you so please dont stop reading what ever happens.

shadow and my fantastic family swift glory ice fuzzy and peace we welcome you to our night mare asdventure.

**you know what to do PRESS THE BUTTEN HEEHEE please **


	2. Chapter 1

i bolted straight up in my bed not knowing anything that had just happened. not knowing whether i had a dream or it was just my parania kicking in. it was the same every night but every time i chacked my slef over there was nothing there. i had a feeling it was some thing to do with the school the hunters and feeling and inch from death the second i wake up but i know it was true or was it. not sure any way i would have to remind my self on how to try and get better dreams.

jumping put of bed i through on some clean clothes. ice had done the washing and i walked out in the landing hall. every one was alseep it was still dark o'clock but it wouldnt be long till every one was up we were early risers morning people except for me i loved my sleep but i never got much of it i moved to much .

now my house three wings it was awsome i mean yeah people have big house but this house is wicked the east wing west wing and north wing. i always sounded like some posh kid but i was nothing like it my family always teases me for it . as i looked out the window facing south i saw the sun starting to pop through the horizon see we lived in the middle of no where up a mountain. no other people in sight for miles and we are safe from every one we can be our selves which is nothing like you i might add.

now if you rated your house from one to ten what would it be 5 6 maybe 9 at the most if you really liked it then a ten ut every one in my family rated our house at a 15 sometimes 20 it was fantastic. even better you live with adults or around adults we dont . not a single adult not sice jenson disapeared any way . three years ago he went missing he saved us from a life of cages and torture we loved him anfd then he disapeared so now we are on our own with me in charge .

when jenson went missing we found things that would lead to death but in our heart we knew he was alive and we wanted to believe that because he was the closest thing we had to a father.

any way moving on wer have no one to tell us what to do when to eat when to do go to bed turn lights off or to ground us to to take pocket money away from us nothing .well except me im not the oldest swift is and your maybe thinking why isnt the oldest acting the adult well we voted when henson left and well i came off top not ecause every one thought so i was the strongest mentally as well as physicallybut i cope ive got to keep everythingunder controll i mean who else is going to do it

we dont go to school _thank god_ we use the internet instead but really dont dont know any thing if you asked me like 356 x 15 then i woldnt know . ut really no schools no doctors definatly no social workers knocking on our door no bussiness men no one or nothing know of us and that how we stay alive really no one know we say alive

i couldnt cook i just at itsy bit when i wanted really but as i was going through our fridge i heard a heavy sleepy shuffling behind me.

' morning' _yawn _shadow'

'morning glory' i siad to the tired 10 year old she sat down at the kitchen table i turned to look at her . she was already dressed with her funky hipppy style but reaaly sje was a calm chilm easy to handle un like the rest

'shadow whats for breakfast' i stared at her in suprise she knew i didnt cook so why was she asking her peircing green eyes looked at me and her hair flowed like a river it never got messy.

; uh ..its a suprise' i said since i wasnt going to and i had no idea

' ok ill get some juice ' i nodded glory wasnt the youngest she was the 4th eldest in the group. soon ice walked in he was three weeks younger than i was but three inched taller i was 5'9'' and he was well nearly 6' he was so unlike the rest of us it was suprising he was like us he was so warm though he had a gentic animal that lived in the artic circle.i smiled at him he smiled h e smiled back i was going through the cuboard when as normal the hairs on the back of my neck went up and i knew that swift had just walked into the room he always came in so silent it was annoying

'stop that please it freak every time you do it ' he looked at me puzzled his dark golden hair long enough to tie back and his eyes were golden like an eagle.

'what? ' he answered 'i didnt do anything '

' you know precisly what im on about' he smiled childishly i rolled my eyes me and swift never always got on lik ethis we most faught like abunch of childish siblings.

'illl cook some eggs up' fuzzy said as he walked into the room i looked at him and nodded . fuzzy was parcially blind when we were at the school the white coats did some thing to him and it made him lose part of it eyes sigt in oth eyes he used hearing and touch most of them if he was some where quite dark but some where light like at home hes used his sight.

walking out the room i said

'swift lay the table ice glory the usual help fuzz or help swift ill go get the peace ok ' every one nodded or said yes and i made my way up stairs

peace was the youngest and the sleepiest she was the only one we knew could sleep one forever she was shy as well it took her a while to come round every morning but it was getting better as she got older when she was a toddler she only trust swift probly becuse he was the oldest and most cuddliest out of us all i walked into her room and over to the window i opened the curtains and said

'rise and shine sweetie its morning the sun is up its a lovely day and fuzz is cooking reakfast again' at the word of breakfast she bolted up straight. now there was one thing in commen woth all of us we were all able to eat three times as much as normal people .

' ok but shadow ' i looked at er and nodded ' you know we had plans to go for a walk i want to go fruits picking instead then i want to make some jam ok ' i nodded

'sure why not i mean we will have to talk aout it with the othrs over breack fast ok ' she smiled her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. theres another thing we own a fruits farn we grew our own fruit. so every now and then we go and collect some for making jam or getting just for a healthy snack.


	3. Chapter 2

we loved going and eating fruits picking it sitting in the feild endulging our selves in every fruits that we own . it was so nice i loved just to sit there look out over the city and towns that surounded us we were in the middle of no where up a moountain and no one jnew we were even there it was nice 6 kids playing every day being our selves climbing trees flying pounceing hunting swim . you probably ask why are you swimming up a mountain well we had a natural lake up here with us on some day we go swimming it keeps ice happy .on some days we fo ojur own thinf we just go off and do our thing but we meet up at a certain time .

i just mentioned things that we do well each one is releted to the animal we have in us . climbing trees is for fuzzy dna of the red tamarin lion mankey, flying is for swift dna of a golden eagle, pouncing is for me ive got dna of a panther no the pink panther a black panther . hunting is for glory shes got the dna of a grey wolf. ice like i said he loves to swim mostly to catch fish but that natural hes got the dna of a polar bear strange i know but it comes in handy if we are hungry, peace has the dna of a deer .we arent sure what species but we thing red deer shes our look out she get more paraniod about more thing then i do if we are far from home she keeps watch over us so if we need to leave quickly she tell us to also the fact she can pick up on peoples thoughts. only certain thoughts though we havnt found a patern for it it yet it seems mostly to be the groups thought hungry they hate to moan all the time.

'hey shadow come and have some fun' swift had creeped up behind me again like always i shook my head i was stuborn and so was every one else in the group mostly out of everyone, the most stubborn was swift he was more stuborn then all of us put to gether he wasn t ever going to give to try and get us to have fun when he wanted fun .

' im fine here besides ii just want to think about things ok' i looked around anxiously swift sat next to me

' your scared some things going to happen arent you?' i nodded shyly i never told any one else that i hated being here i always thought some one like the hunters were going to show up and attack us i like it when we were moving when we are exploring things ' shadow theres no need to be come of it we are etter then then them they are as stupid as some blonde walking down the street lost we are way smarter and we are faster plus we have you to look after you' i looked at him some how i trust his word i knew i could tell him things that the younger kids wouldnt understand he was like a brother i could talk to or some thing.

'its not really that well it is im scared im going to lose every one if we stay here i feel safer if we are moving it might just be the panther in me coming through but i want to protect every one staying here yes its nice but ...' i shook my head and smiled at him ' it doesnt matter go have some fun with the others i dont want to pull your mood down' he smiled at me nearly laughing i frowned 'what ? what did i do?'

'your so cute when your like that i find it funny' he fell back laughing i just looked blankly at him it wasnt a funny thing at all i that it was quite rude really

' its not funny its rude your stupid and i hate you why did jenson never teach you any manners' he stopped laughing looking at me blankly i started to giggle now that was funny _ note to self : make swift think about things more _

suddenly i heard a high pitched scream . i swiled around running swift was right behind me. we made it to the srawberry patch just as peace and the others we scattering good old ice . swift instantly went in the air so see what was happenig but i knew already the day had come they had found us.

'swift ' i shouted ' terhuns 4 o clock lilk meth lil teg thero' straight away swift dived bomb the hunter and i started rounding the others up. looking at their small faces i said ' look i know we never have to fight but i think that might cange we need to go ut the and fight i promise if we do this and do it right ill e so happy but ill get some thing for every one so please swift and i need your help any thing. fuzzy i need bombs fast ice help him glory get those fangs out and peace we need some good old fasion kicking right about now ok.'

every one went in to aaction so fast i was just so waiting for this to happen and it was i looked over at swift his eye was purple his lip was split and spurting blood . the others were doing good ice and fuzzy were making beombs we were two men down and it was good. three hunter came at me i i did a 360 kick kicking then back but they only staggered the they came back at me i ducked and they bumped heads ok they were stronger but the were stupider, suddenly a sharp pain racked its way up my leg i collapsed to the ground. then i got a kick in my side and again and again until i was panting so hard i couldnt get up the hunter started laughing. i looked at him he was young maybe 7 or 8

'shadow you dont look so good do you want to sit down you look tired dad wouldnt want that now would he ' i got kicked again

'SHADOW!!!!!' glorys scream came from behind me she had seen the hunter kicking my buttt bqdly i never got this bad and every one was in their own battle to much to help me . i looked at the hunter again he seemed so familair and how did he know my name and i didnt know his dad unless ... jenson .. oh my god it was jensons son ric

'ric stop i get the point you hate me' i struggled to my feen still standing but shaking pain struck my leg i had probaly fractured it mayde a few broken ribs it wasnt really that bad but my legs were my strong point i was weak

'cudduk' cudduk meant duck we had word for certain thing when we were shouting it was so the enamy didnt know what we were doing and when fuzzy said cudduk hyou knew you had to duck i couldnt my leg was messed up my strong point in battles was speed but iwas helpless. soon enough as i was looking around that soon enough i had arms around me lifting me into the air . it was swift of course to the rescue again

' what wrong. why didnt you run?' i rolled my eyes not a good time to do it though i might add

' ive broken my leg well ric kicked it in i can barely stand ' swift looked down at me puzzle . i knew what he was thinking

' what do you mean ric kicked it in we havnt seen him since we left the school jenson lefft him there'

'well that him i promise he said i looked tired and that dad wouldnt want that ' i knew swift was going to freak he was very protective over us though he didnt show it he was extremeily protective towards me . swift moved over to the trees to where the rest of the group was hiding from the bomb we had just landed and it went off with a big bang and a bit of a splatter.

we all looked out through the gap in the woods. stunned i saw ric walking around the edge of the berial sight of hunters . a few had been able escape ut our of maybe 60 -70 there was only about ten left .

' we need to leave now' i said but no body moved ' we need to go ' it was as though every one was stunned or asleep

' why i mean we can take them we 've got most of them down i mean they are more stupid then ever so we just use commen sense on them' i looked at fuzzy i couldnt believe him if he hadnt noticed i had a broken leg swift was battered up peace only had a few scratches but glory had claw marks down her side

' no we are in no shpe we need to get patched up and leave as soon as possible look around you fuzz we are in no shape to battle and we need your help to get glory back she lookes like shes about to faint' still clinging to swift he unfurled his wings

' do as she says guys see you back at the house leave well keep them searching ok i want you back at the house ok ' now when swift told every one what to do they did it because they new that he wasdnt as soft as i was he was stubborn and if he had to fly everyback to the house he would and then lock them back in their rooms . every one left and swift took to the air to watch them and the hunters. by now they were starting to leave to recruit and i knew we woulld have to be left by tomorrow at the latest.

by the time we got back home i was so thankful i had a good pain thresh hold . i knew i had a broken leg but i didnt know about my ribs i few were broken but it didnt effect me as i looked around me ever one was hurt in some way well not every one ice and fuzzy weren;t hurt thank god but peace had a few scrapes and bruises i wasnt sure about any thing else on her be she seemed to e doing fine. glory had three scratch marks going down her side a few bruises the scratches looked like they needed stiching up but they werent serious enough to go to the hospital about. swift looked rougher than normally he had a split lip and a purple eye well more black then purple . i hated seeing them like this it hurt and it just wasnt the leg kicking it but i felt so emmbarressed i had never gotten this battered up before i was always careful if i had got hurt it was a few bruises or some thing like that ut not this seriously.


End file.
